Obrigado
by MViana
Summary: Amor Doce é seus personagens são de autoria da Beemov e ChinoMiko, porém, essa história é toda minha. Antes de copiar, lembre-se: PLÁGIO é crime. Se quiser reproduzir esta ou qualquer outra história, não custa pedir. Eu não mordo. :)


_**Amor Doce é seus personagens são de autoria da Beemov e ChinoMiko, porém, essa história é toda minha.**_  
><em><strong>Antes de copiar, lembre-se: PLÁGIO é crime. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Se quiser reproduzir esta ou qualquer outra história, não custa pedir. Eu não mordo. :)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Eu não sei exatamente como as coisas chegaram ao ponto que estava. Castiel desapareceu depois que Debrah foi embora e, pra completar, Nathaniel havia me dito que Castiel poderia ser expulso. Aquilo havia me deixado preocupada. Não que eu me importasse com aquele idiota, mas não queria que ele fosse expulso ou algo do tipo, fazia parte daquele cenário divertido que era Sweet Amoris.<p>

Não era a primeira vez que eu mexia nos arquivos da sala dos professores, foi fácil, apenas precisei insistir um pouco com a Peggy, prometendo que contaria tudo sobre o que nós planejamos para pegar a Debrah. Encontrei a ficha do Castiel rapidamente e tirei uma foto, do meu celular, da linha do arquivo que continha seu endereço. Estava convicta de que faria aquilo e seria logo após as aulas.

Os minutos passaram devagar, inquietantes, cada "tic-tac"do relógio que havia na sala tornava-se irritante a cada minuto, mal conseguia me concentrar na aula. O sinal tocou, saí como um raio, sem ao menos escutar o que qualquer um ali queria me dizer. Olhei novamente o endereço no celular andando rapidamente, não era longe dali. Atravessei o parque do lado oposto ao caminho da minha casa - que normalmente era o caminho que eu tomava - e parei de frente a um prédio, cutuquei o vidro do porteiro que levantou em um pulo.

– Sim? - Ele ainda parecia um pouco sonolento.

– 801. - Olhei o número rapidamente no celular.

– Só um minuto. - Vi, pelo vidro, ele discar os números e esperar. - Parece não haver ninguém.

– Ninguém? - Me surpreendi.

– Quer deixar recado?

– Não prec…

– 'Tá fazendo o que aqui?

Borboletas rodaram no meu estômago, acho que me virei com a mesma desenvoltura de um robô pra ver o dono da voz que já me era bem conhecida. Castiel estava ali, junto com Dragon, provavelmente voltando de um passeio com o cachorro.

– Vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de idiota ou vai me responder?

– Idiota? - Senti minhas bochechas ficarem mais vermelhas que o cabelo daquele ser. - Eu vim atrás de você! Você vai ser expulso, sabia?

– Hey, calma! - Ele riu. - Quer subir?

Castiel sendo gentil? Estranho, mas apenas assenti com a cabeça, ainda bufando por toda a raiva que aquele mal agradecido havia me passado. Andamos em silêncio, lado a lado ate o elevador. Não prestei muita atenção até entrarmos no apartamento e ele soltar o cachorro do lado de fora.

–Espera aí... Lado de fora!? Você mora em uma cobertura?

– Não, invadi a casa do vizinho pra que meu cachorro pudesse marcar território no jardim externo dele.

– Sozinho! - Ignorei completamente o comentário sarcástico.

– Dragon mora comigo. - Ele fez a costumeira expressão de braços cruzados. - Agora desembucha, 'tá fazendo o que aqui?

– Nathaniel disse que você teria sérios problemas se não fosse a aula amanhã.

– E… Se veio apenas servir de pombo correio pro garoto prodígio, já pode ir embora. - Castiel foi caminhando de volta pra dentro do apartamento, me puxando pelo pulso.

– Você pode ser expulso! - Me soltei.

– Quer dizer que vossa senhoria está preocupada? - Ele simplesmente se jogou no sofá de forma despreocupada. - Não pode viver sem mim, certo?

– Ah claro! Minha respiração depende da sua existência! - Cruzei os braços e revirei os olhos. - Olha aqui, eu só estou tentando te ajudar, será que você poderia ser um pouco mais gentil?

– Olha, vai me morder? - Colocou os braços atrás da cabeça, debochando.

– Ótimo! - Bati o pé. - De nada pela ajuda!

– Mas eu não estou agradecido.

– Vá pro inferno!

– Posso até ir, mas você deve levar uma roupa fresca quando for atrás de mim novamente!

Meu rosto parecia que ia queimar, minhas mãos tremiam fechadas, ele merecia que eu arrebentasse aquilo que ele chamava de rosto - embora fosse um desperdício arruinar um rosto tão lindo. - Mas eu odiava quando ele tinha resposta tão boas capazes de me fazer rir, era tão… Irritante!

* * *

><p>Eu sabia como irritá-la e aquilo me dava um prazer infinito. Depois que o lance com Debrah havia passado eu queria um tempo para pensar, melhorar as ideias. As coisas me pegaram como um soco no meio do estômago e a única forma em que eu pensava era em como eu podia ter amado aquela vadia, mas é como dizem: A linha tênue entre amor e ódio.<p>

– E então, vai ficar aí parada?

– Não, já estou de saída. - A voz dela era dura.

– Vamos lá, Mel! - Me sentei, apontando para o instrumento. - Pegue aquele violão pra mim, ali naquele canto.

– "Mel" é um apelido íntimo, pro seu governo. - Ela virou indo em direção ao violão preso ao pedestal no canto da sala.

– Então escola inteira tem intimidade com você, menos eu, Melina? - Fiz questão de dar ênfase no nome.

– Quer que eu te chame de "gatinho"? - A morenavoltou até mim, entregando o violão bruscamente. Confesso que fiquei um pouco irritado com a referência a Debrah, mas achei que era melhor não dizer nada - Você só abre a boca pra dizer idiotices!

Conti a resposta mal educada, estava bem demais para brigar com qualquer pessoa, e peguei o violão. Em questão de segundos, uma forte chuva começou a bater nos vidros da janela, vi a garota olhar preocupada para fora e continuar estática na minha frente. Mel ficou me olhando ajeitar o instrumento no colo, afinei as cordas e comecei a tocar notas aleatórias para verificar o som. A garota ainda me olhava com a mesma cara fechada.

– Qual é a dessa cara? - Ainda dedilhava devagar, olhando pra ela.

– De nada, foi um prazer trazer o violão pra você. - Cruzou os braços. - À propósito, é a única cara que eu tenho.

– Achei que era fome. - Sorri ao ver o efeito que minhas palavras tinham sobre ela. - Senta aqui.

– O quê? - Vi as orbes verdes se arregalarem.

– É surda? - Soltei o cabo do violão e dei batidinhas no estofado do sofá. - Senta aqui.

– Acha que sou o Dragon, que você manda sentar e ele obedece? - Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

– Eu estou tentando ser legal, Mel! - Voltei a mão para o violão. - Vem logo ou vai se molhar na chuva.

De alguma forma pude notar como a respiração dela tornou-se menos tensa, os ombros caíram e Melina pareceu mais relaxada. Ela sentou onde eu pedi, ainda com cara amarrada e cruzou os braços, como se esperasse qualquer coisa chata acabar. Achei a atitude divertida e fiquei pensando como o poder da palavra "obrigado" agia sobre aquela garota.

Eu ainda não havia agradecido a preocupação, na verdade não havia agradecido os mais simples gestos dela por mim, nunca. Ela já havia feito tanto, não apenas mandar Debrah embora, mas ela sempre se desdobrava para me ajudar, até cordas pra minha guitarra ela comprou e eu nunca tinha nada se não as velhas palavras rudes. Eu queria poder dizer mais, maldita personalidade idiota!

* * *

><p>Fiquei extremamente aliviada quando Castiel me convidou pra ficar. Eu não tinha nenhum guarda-chuva comigo e mesmo que eu quisesse ir pra casa de ônibus eu estaria enxarcada até a próxima parada.<p>

Sentei ao lado dele e ficamos em silêncio enquanto Castiel tocava, era uma melodia tão bonita, eu nunca havia ouvido. Fiquei apenas observando seu olhar perdido no ar enquanto os dedos escorregavam automaticamente pelo braço do violão. Nunca, em toda a minha convivência com ele, eu havia visto uma expressão tão serena e gentil. Pagaria o mundo se eu pudesse ter qualquer parcela dos seus pensamentos enquanto tocava e olhava a chuva formar gotículas na janela.

O som do instrumento misturou-se ao som da chuva e de alguma forma aquilo me trouxe uma paz interior tão grande que eu fechei e olhos e meu corpo moveu-se automaticamente para o lado, quando a música acabou e o som da chuva era o único barulho ali eu abri os olhos e encontrei o par de olhos cinzas me encarando de lado. Eu estava encostada no ombro dele, completamente relaxada.

– Confortável? - Castiel me olhava divertido.

– Eu to ótima! - Movi meu corpo pro lado de imediato. Imagino que meu rosto deveria estar da cor de um tomate.

– Deve estar. - Ele zombava.

– Então… Essa música, nunca havia ouvido! - Desconversei.

– Chama-se "Thank You"*.

– É bem bonita... - Senti minha voz sair quase num sussurro. - De quem é?

– Led Zeppelin, conhece?

– Admito que só conheço "Stairway to Heaven". - Me senti meio boba.

– Já é um começo. - Castiel riu, passando os dedos pelas cordas do violão.

– Bom, a chuva já está mais fraca e está ficando escuro… Acho que vou pra casa. - Eu não podia conter a vergonha, precisava sumir dali. - Meus pais vão me matar se eu demorar mais.

– Pode ficar doente. - Ele voltou o olhar pra janela.

– Tudo bem, eu não sou de açúcar. - Brinquei levantando do sofá.

Castiel colocou o violão em cima do sofá e continuou com a expressão perdida no ar me acompanhando até a porta. Ele girou a chave e abriu a porta, dando passagem pra que eu pudesse passar.

– Então, tchau. - Eu olhava para os meus pés, que pareciam ter ficado bem interessantes.

– Tchau. - O ruivo acenou de leve, ainda sério.

* * *

><p>Fechei a porta atrás de mim e fiquei pensando no efeito que Mel tinha sobre minhas ações e não apenas no que eu tinha sobre ela. Quando ela escorou em meu ombro, enquanto eu tocava, reparei que ela era bem bonita. Não que eu não tivesse visto antes, mas quieta - onde eu pude reparar melhor em cada traço do seu rosto repousando sereno sobre meu ombro - eu pude ver como ela mexia comigo. Achei que meu coração pularia para fora da minha boca quando comecei a cogitar qualquer coisa com ela. Sempre tive contato com aquela garota, mas não físico e não próximo. Depois de para pra pensar melhor eu vi que nunca havíamos ficados à sós.<p>

Olhei pra janela de novo, gostava de pensar enquanto olhava o céu ali. Um trovão iluminou a sala do apartamento e fez um barulho estrondoso, a chuva estava engrossando novamente. Pensei em dar de ombros, ir pro meu quarto, mas um estalo me fez pensar que Melina estava indo pra casa a pé, na chuva e sozinha. Talvez aquela tarde tenha sido o suficiente pra pensar que realmente eu sentia algo e que devia alguns agradecimentos.

Coloquei os tênis de volta no pé e corri para fora do apartamento. Chamei o elevador que tardava e desci pela escada de incêndio do prédio, saí pelo saguão. Algumas gotas de chuva teimavam em molhar quem estivesse debaixo da marquise, inclusive a mim, graças ao vento. Olhei em volta e pensei no caminho que ela poderia ter tomado. Ela morava do outro lado do parque, de certo que estaria passando por lá. Então, esperei a hora certa de correr e atravessar a pista até o lado do parque.

Continuei correndo até o centro do parque, onde o caminho, antes único, mostrava vários outros que eu podia tomar e eu não sabia qual. Bufei pensando em quão idiota a minha ideia pareceu naquele momento. Eu estava sem uma direção pra tomar, molhado até os ossos e com frio. Isso era loucura! Eu podia ter esperado até o dia seguinte, era só encontrar com ela na escola.

– Castiel? - Uma voz ecoou na chuva.

Olhei para os lados procurando a voz que havia me chamado. Encontrei-a dentro do coreto que havia ali, lá estava iluminado e pude ver a figura de Melina lá dentro, tão molhada quanto eu. Devo ter parado uns 20 segundos até meu cérebro realizar a ação de me juntar a ela no local seco.

– Castiel, você pegou chuva! - Mel correu até mim.

– Não! - Revirei os olhos. - Estou molhado assim porque todas as pessoas do planeta resolveram cuspir em mim enquanto eu passava!

* * *

><p>Eu devia ter um karma imenso nas minhas costas, se não bastasse a viagem perdida até a casa de Castiel, - que nem me agradeceu - a vergonha passada no ombro dele minutos antes, agora a chuva que havia voltado a cair forte em apenas dois minutos de eu ter botado o pé pra fora me molhava até as meias. Continuei caminhando, dessa vez fui com calma, eu estava na chuva mesmo, me molhar menos ou mais não faria muita diferença àquela altura. Caminhei por dentro do parque e olhei o coreto. Era início de noite e ele já estava iluminado, esperando suas visitas noturnas que não aconteceriam naquela noite, me senti tentada a subir lá e esperar a chuva passar, pelo menos pra que eu pudesse enxergar o caminho sem precisar semicerrar meus olhos.<p>

Fiquei apoiada no coreto, em segurança da chuva, vendo ela cair implacável, gotas grossas e rápidas. Observei ela molhando um pequeno canteiro de flores amarelas, o cenário pareceu-me lindo, a mesma chuva da qual eu fugia era capaz de regar e fazer crescer coisas tão bonitas. Não sei por quantos minutos fiquei olhando as flores e causando devaneios, mas uma figura de cabelo vermelho estava parada ali, completamente molhada e parecia bem perdido. Gritei seu nome e ele veio até mim.

– Castiel, você pegou chuva! - Dei passos rápidos até ele.

– Não! - Revidou irônico. - Estou molhado assim porque todas as pessoas do planeta resolveram cuspir em mim!

– Castiel, uma pessoa tão doce, amável… - Pisquei os olhos várias vezes, ironizando a "fofura".

– Melina, cale a boca um minuto, sim? - Me repreendeu.

– Vem você me fazer calar! - Encarei. - Você não tem o direito de vir até aqui e me faz...

Eu não suportava tamanha falta de respeito comigo, estava pronta pra disparar a falar tanto que ele não aguentaria mais, mas fui interrompida por um puxão no braço que me fez colar nele, ira empurrá-lo mas fui surpreendida por um beijo.

Não sei ao certo como aconteceu, o movimento foi tão rápido que eu perdi até mesmo o rumo de casa. Meu coração disparou e algo em mim me segurava e eu não conseguia ceder, talvez fosse o fato de ele ter acabado de ele ter resolvido um relacionamento recente. Meu corpo estava tão rígido que eu acho que ele deve ter tido a mesma sensação de beijar uma pedra. Castiel separou a boca da minha. Respirei fundo e olhei pra ele, seu cabelo estava grudado no rosto e franja pingava e fazia as gotas de chuva escorrerem pelo rosto. Uma cena extremamente bonita em que metade das garotas da escola gostariam de presenciar, no mínimo, diria eu que tiraria meu ar se ele já não estivesse tão escasso.

* * *

><p>Não sei ao certo o que me deu aquela ideia, talvez a simples frase provocativa mandado-a fazer calar a boca, bem, eu calei. Mas não apenas a calei, como calei a mim mesmo. Não foi a melhor coisa do mundo, parecia que eu havia feito uma grande besteira, pois, não senti ela me devolver o que eu queria. Não tinha como eu pensar em algo pra dizer depois disso.<p>

Estava pronto pra pedir desculpas, mas vi seu rosto corado e senti o coração bater em seu peito rápido, os orbes verdes dela me olhavam tão espantados como quando ela se assustou comigo ao me confundir com um fantasma. Eu acho que uma garota normal teria empurrado alguém que ela não quisesse, tomei aquilo como uma aceitação um pouco assustada, ela só precisava relaxar, então eu sorri.

– Castiel… Eu… Eu… - Mel gaguejava.

– Tudo bem, podemos tentar de novo, você quer?

– Eu não… Não sei! - A voz era trêmula, aquilo estava ficando engraçado. - Você não tem o direito de fazer isso, me larga!

– Se eu não tenho o direito, por que diabos você não me empurra? - Mantive as mãos segurando sua cintura, sem fazer o mínimo de força.

Melina começou a desviar o olhar enquanto eu puxava ela em minha direção aos poucos, não vi resistência e levantei os braços, como se tivesse me rendido. Ela ainda estava completamente corada, mas vi uma expressão confusa, mesclada de raiva e desapontamento. Não pude evitar sorrir e segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos, fazendo ela olhar pra mim.

– Isso é por encontrar minha palheta. - Beijei a testa.

– Isso por dividir um sorvete comigo. - Beijei a bochecha direita.

– Por me dar seu colo na corrida de orientação. - Beijei sua bochecha esquerda.

– Por comprar cordas e ajudar a conseguir um novo amplificador pra mim. - Beijei o Nariz.

– Por se importar comigo, de todas formas . - Beijei-lhe o queixo.

– E por você ser tão linda à ponto de me fazer agir como um completo babaca. - Voltei a roubar um beijo da sua boca.

* * *

><p>Cada beijo que ele me dava fazia o coração palpitar, quanto mais próximo ele ficava de concluir o ato eu sentia meu corpo enrijecer. Queria mandar meu psicológico maldito parar de agir daquela forma e corresponder quando ele chegasse e ele chegou. Mais uma vez eu parecia uma estátua, mas tentei desviar meu pensamentos. Castiel soltou meu rosto e levou as mãos para minha cintura, puxando-me contra ele o mais forte que conseguia, senti que ele ia me escapar vendo que eu não me movia. Briguei comigo mesma e, enfim, consegui levantar as mãos até sua nuca, entrelaçando minhas mãos no cabelo ensopado, não deixando ele sair. Senti ele apertando mais ainda a minha cintura e uma onda de calor me invadir, consegui - com muita dificuldade - abrir espaço para o beijo acontecer.<p>

Aos poucos fui me soltando, Castiel parecia estar animado com a ideia e começou a abrir caminho pelos meus lábios. Ele beijou-me, mordeu e abandonou minha boca, deixando um leve sabor de cigarro e água da chuva quando se separou de mim e foi em direção ao pescoço. Estremeci ao sentir ele caminhar pela extensão do meu pescoço e orelha, fazendo o caminho contrário até minha boca novamente. Não faço ideia de quanto tempo aquilo durou, só sei que ao fim a chuva já havia ido embora e eu podia sentir meus lábios inchados.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos eu apenas conseguia sorrir como uma boba quando olhava a expressão dele, tão lindo como quando ele olhava pra janela.

– Castiel, você é como a chuva.

* * *

><p>Por um instante eu pensei que ela não queria, estava pronto para desistir quando senti as mãos agarrarem meu pescoço. Era um beijo tímido e inexperiente, realmente aquela inocência era linda. Nos separamos e fiquei olhando Mel, corada, linda e acima de tudo: com um sorriso.<p>

– Castiel, você é como a chuva.

– Por que eu te molho? - Indiquei as roupas molhadas.

– Não! - ela fez beicinho. - As pessoas tentam fugir de você, sabe… Você dá um pouco de medo, assusta, mas… Então, você faz coisas lindas nascerem.

– Não entendi bem o contexto.

– Como as flores, Cast, como as flores…

– Garota esquisita.

– O quê? - Ela me deu um tapinha.

– Você tem a mão pesada, menina bruta! - Fiz uma falsa expressão de dor. - Mel, só tem uma coisa que eu quero dizer depois disso tudo.

– Não aguenta um tapa? - Mel desferiu outro tapa leve.

– Melina, me escute, tá bem?

– Além de obrigar a calar, vai me obrigar a ouvir?

– Mel!

– Tudo bem! - Ela fez um "x" com os dedos na frente da boca.

– Eu só quero dizer a você, bem… - Sorri de lado, tentando captar todo efeito que aquilo ia ter sobre ela. - Obrigado.

O rosto dela se iluminou e ela jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, então, nos beijamos novamente.

_"Pequenas gotas de chuva, sussuros da dor  
>Lágrimas de amor se perdem com o passar dos dias<br>Meu amor é forte, com você não existe erro  
>Juntos nós ficaremos até morrer<em>_"_

_Thank You - Led Zeppelin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Fanfic nova e como prometido na page: Para as Castietes lindonas!**  
><strong>Foi SUPER difícil escrever essa fic. pq pegar a essência do Castiel é terrível... Ele é super ignorante, por isso tentei não deixar na cara o ~love~, entende?<strong>  
><strong>... _<strong>  
><strong>Enfim, espero que gostem! <strong>  
><em>


End file.
